


Yellow

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Sorry, I'm actually not sorry, Jennie is Jennie, Lisa is so sweet and nice, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yellow is Lisa's favorite color.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to user biackdotpink and hercuiice from twitter dot com.

Yellow was the color of the butterfly Lisa was chasing after when she stumbled upon a crying girl. The said girl has sparkling chocolate brown eyes, midnight black hair, and cute chubby cheeks that were flushed from crying. She was clutching her teddy bear tightly in her chest as she tries to stop another sob from escaping her lips.

Lisa took on a tentative step, afraid that she might scare the girl. She took a deep breath and place herself beside the _stranger_. With her soft voice and gentleness, Lisa was able to coax her, calming her down from the torrent of her own storm.

After a few moments, they were blanketed with silence. Neither of them wants to break it. Comfortable with each other’s presence despite meeting for the first time. Lisa almost drifted off to sleep when the spell was broken by the girl.

“I’m Jennie.”

(After introducing each other and playing a good 20 questions game, Jennie and Lisa will walk hand-in-hand in the field of flowers where Lisa lost track of the butterflies she was chasing after. Lisa will make Jennie laugh at her poor attempt to make a joke and she will think that Jennie has such a beautiful laughter. They will find a swarm of yellow butterflies and Jennie will hide behind Lisa, afraid that it would attack her.)

 _Jennie never really liked butterflies_.

 

* * *

 

Yellow was the color of the blanket Lisa and Jennie shared in the living room during the winter. Outside was an angry storm, lashing out at everything that is on its way. Inside the house of the Kim residence, two children, one was a 7-year-old and the other a 9-year-old, shares the warmth of each other while holding a cup of hot chocolate as they watch a marathon of _Disney movies._

Jennie would always tell Lisa to shut up from making another fool of herself for her comments regarding the _weird looking characters_. Lisa would laugh at Jennie for swooning over the prince charmings in every movie.

“Prince Eric was such a lovely prince. I wish I can find someone like him when I grow up.”

“But I want to be your prince charming, Jennie.”

The two ends up in a laughing fit after Lisa said those words. Jennie finding it funny how Lisa wanted to be her prince charming when she is a _girl_. Lisa fell on the floor from laughing at her own words. She never told Jennie how embarrassed she was from the words she uttered.

(They will end up finishing only three movies as they started to get sleepy while watching _Snow White_. Lisa will be the first one to fall asleep halfway through _The Lion King_. Jennie will notice this and help her in a comfortable position. She will place the blanket securely around them and will drift off to sleep right after. The two will dream about unicorns and butterflies as _Beauty and the Beast_ plays on the television.)

_Jennie never really liked blankets._

 

* * *

 

Yellow was the color of the sunflower Lisa gave to Jennie when she asked her out on a date for their junior high school prom. It was no doubt that Lisa was nervous about asking out Jennie to the prom. Jennie was beautiful, amazing, breathtaking and everything a girl wants to be. She was _perfect_ and Lisa wants to her on a date.

Lisa has been practicing her lines for the tenth time this day. She doesn’t want to regret anything this year and that means she really needs to do this. _It’s all or nothing._ When class ended, she rushes to Jennie and wore her heart on her sleeves.

She ended up with a broken heart after Jennie rejected her offer because “two girls can’t go out on a date for the prom.” Lisa ended up blaming the world for being so cruel to her.

(Lisa will be awakened in the middle of the night after hearing her window being assaulted by stones. She will open her window to see Jennie looking and smiling at her with a _sunflower_ on her hand.

“Sorry about earlier. Let’s go to the prom together, okay?”

Lisa will jump down the window to hug Jennie because she was so _damn_ happy. However, instead of giving a hug that she planned, she will find herself in the hospital with a broken arm. Lisa will not be able to go to the prom, but it is alright for Jennie will keep her company for the rest of the night.)

 _Jennie never really liked sunflowers_.

 

* * *

 

Yellow was the color of the chemistry notebook Jennie borrowed from Lisa. She was sick for a week so she asked her younger friend to help her out with the lessons she missed. It was one terrible week for her. If Lisa didn’t come to visit her everyday, she thinks she would have ended up dead from boredom.

After scrolling through Lisa’s notes, she finds a cute doodle of Lisa and her with a Lisa ♡ Jennie scribbled below. She doesn’t know what to do with this new found information. Does that mean Lisa likes her as in like _like_ like or just like as a friend? Jennie was confused. She didn’t get any sleep that night.

(The next day, Jennie will return Lisa’s yellow notebook with a blush painting her cheeks. Lisa will wonder why she was able to emit such reaction from Jennie, but she will not press on the topic because she thinks that Jennie reciprocating her feelings is _impossible._ )

_Jennie never really liked notebooks._

 

* * *

 

Yellow was the color of the shirt Lisa was wearing when she finally confesses to Jennie. She wore it because she thinks it would bring her luck and maybe, stand out from Jennie’s vision. They were at the park, sitting on top of the tallest hill with soft, warm grass beneath their feet. The sky was a perfect shade of baby blue and it was painted with cotton candy clouds. It was a beautiful day and she hopes it ends up with Jennie on her arms.

Lisa battled with herself for quite some time until she finally found the courage to confess. At first, Jennie didn’t understand what Lisa was trying to say as she stutters her heart out. In the end, Lisa just blurted out a simple “I like you” for Jennie to finally realize what she feels.

(Jennie will not give Lisa a concrete answer. She will just hold Lisa’s hand as she drags her to an ice cream parlor. Jennie will buy Lisa’s favorite bubblegum flavored ice cream. No one will comment how they never let each other’s hand go as they walk along the streets of Seoul.

As the night comes, the two will walk home together and when they reach Lisa’s home, they will look at each other as if they are the only people in the world. Jennie will step closer to Lisa and freeze there for a second before giving her a tight, warm hug. Lisa’s face will flame hot as she races to her room. Their time spent together today will flood her thoughts and she will think that what happened is _enough_.)

_Jennie never really liked shirts._

 

* * *

 

Yellow was the color of the sky when Lisa builds up the courage to kiss Jennie. They were sitting on the shore, watching the sun paint the sky with hues of yellow. It was a beautiful contrast to the sea as the color of the sky was reflected on it. The two spent the whole day at the beach as a treat for themselves after finishing their exams for the finals.

Lisa thought that it would be the perfect moment to kiss her love. She called out Jennie’s name and when the older looked at her with her blinding smile, her heart skipped a beat as she leans closer to her. Lisa gave Jennie a peck on her lips. It was a simple kiss, but to Lisa, it means _everything_.

(Jennie will look at her dumbfounded for a few seconds until a smirk creeps on her lips. She will tell Lisa that what she gave was not a proper kiss and the younger will end up flushing with embarrassment.

Jennie will tell Lisa that she will show her how to properly kiss. The older will down on her with so much confidence that it will leave Lisa breathless. Lisa will think that Jennie taste like a promise.)

_Jennie never really liked the sky._

 

* * *

 

Yellow was the color of the leaves when Jennie broke up with Lisa. It was autumn when Jennie told Lisa it was over for the both of them. The coldness of Jennie’s voice as she told Lisa that she didn’t like her anymore can match the coldness of the autumn wind that seeps into her bones.

The younger begged her to take it back, but to no avail, Jennie was firm with her decision. Lisa was left alone crying her lungs out as Jennie walks away from her. Jennie never looked back.

_Jennie never really liked yellow._

  
(Jennie never really liked Lisa.)


End file.
